My darling love
by 4everbebe
Summary: is it okay, if i fell for a person who is completely opposite from me? is okay if i loved that person with every drop of my soul? even if it does get step on? i don't care what they say, your my darling love...: I'm bad a summaries ppl, worth the read
1. Chapter 1

Meeting

By

4everbebe

Introduction

I was in my room, when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in" I said, while finishing putting on my shirt. "Courtney, sweetheart?" it was my mother. I love my mother; she is always caring for me. I favor her a lot, except, she had black hair that is cut into a stylish cute hair-do. And her complexion is a bit darker then mines, but goes beautifully with her. And she didn't have freckles as I do; I wish I had her smooth skin. But, I had freckles ever since I can remember, everyone tells me I look adorable with them, but I beg to differ.

"Yes Mama?" I asked her, as I sat on my bed, brushing my hair. I watched as my Mother walk up to me, grab the brush from me, and continued to brush my hair for me. "Tomorrow, we are going to go back to school shopping and then your daddy asked me, to tell you he will be home from his business trip tomorrow night." My mother explains, while putting my hair into a ponytail.

"That's good, I miss him. I hate when he leaves for long business trips" I sighed, while getting up and hugging my mother. I felt safe in her arms. Even though I was 15, I still act a bit childish when around my parents. They always spoiled me, since I am the only child I am use to getting my way with them.

"Me to honey, but you know your father, he is a great worker and wants to provide for us" laughed my mother, from the tone in her voice, I can tell she was deeply in love with daddy and it made me happy to know that. I wouldn't be able to handle a broken family if they should separate. "How did you and dad meet again mom?" I asked her, even though I head the story millions of time, I loved hearing it over and over again.

"Well, I and your father met when I was a freshman in college, he was in his last year and I was looking for the main office to find out what building I would be staying in. I accidentally bump into him, while trying to hold all my papers and bags" laughed my mother, I laughed along with her, I loved seeing her happy. She hugs me tighter as she continued. " I fell and everything fell all over the place and your father helped me pick them us, looking into his eyes, I knew he was the one for me…I must of said sorry a billion times, because I was so nervous. He smiled at me and told me, that it's alright, my name is Hector Gomez, and I smiled back at him. And said my name is Gina Smith. And from that day on, me and him was inseparable. A year after we met, he asked me to marry him, I was and still am in love with him, so I said yes! And now look at us, 17 years later and we have a beautiful home, and a lovely little girl" I looked up and smiled at my mother, she wasn't that much taller then me, only by a couple inches. "That is so beautiful, I hope I find someone who will love me like daddy loves you mommy." I blushed at the thought.

"And you will darling, trust me somewhere out there is someone for you. And he is going to love you and cherish you. Just as much as your father and me do." Enlighten my mother, as she gives me a kiss on the forehead. "Now get to bed, it's 10pm and we have to get up early tomorrow." Mother said, while walking towards the door. I climbed in my queen-sized bed under my purple silk covers and said good night to my mother, she smiled at me and shut the door. I turn, so I was lying on my back. "I hope I can be happy with the man I marry as my mother is to daddy" I yawned, as sleep over powered me.


	2. Chapter 2

My darling love

By

4everbebe

Chapter: A breathe of fresh air

I woke up to the sound of metal being hit and someone talking, as I rose out of my hard thin bed, I could see the guard standing there. I rubbed my eyes and said "come again captain loser-lots" I smirked because I already knew what he was about to say. "You lucky it's your last day here, are you ass would me giving me 100 laps around the yard, Magee" he grunted, while opening up the metal bar door. I chuckled as I finish getting dress. I didn't have much, considering they took everything away from me, when I arrived here.

"Well, I had fun, while is lasted" I said sarcastically while, walking past the guard. He just rolled his eyes, knowing I didn't mean it. I've been to Juvenile hall about six times over the past three years and been getting in and out of trouble my whole life. When I had arrive outside of the detention center, I was overly happy, but I didn't show it. It felt good to see the outside and be free again.

"See you real soon, Magee" I heard the Guard say, while he and the other guards laugh. I just rolled my eyes, because I knew most likely they will. The detention center gave me some money to get home and to buy me a couple snacks on the way. When I got on the run down bus. I saw a kid with an ipod, so I punch him and took it from him. I laughed as he cried in pain. I looked at his mother, who looked like she was about to hit me, but I gave her one of my famous mugs and she quickly retreated. I winked at her and went to the back of the bus. I put the head-phones in my ears. It was going to be a long bus ride.

The bus had stopped and I got up and walk down to the front of the bus. When I got off I saw the kid and his mother, I took the ipod away from. I was thinking about giving it back. When I saw them snitching on me to the sercurity guard. I quickly made my run, I wasn't about to go back to juvi this fast. When I was far away from the bus-spot I stopped running, I wasn't all that tired, since I always had to run at the detention center, when I did bad things.

"Man, I'm hungry" I said aloud not caring if people heard me. I walked to the nearest eating joint I could find. Anything would be better then that shit they served at Juvi. When I order my food, I took a seat at the nearest table I can find. The burger and fires looked fucking delicious. As soon as I sat down, half my burger was gone. I took a sip of my soda. I needed to get some of the food down. I looked down to see a lip-gloss stick by my foot. I raised an eye-brow wondering when that got there.

"Mom! Do you have my lip-gloss?" I looked up to see who said that. It was a girl, a cute girl. She had brown hair, which stop right above her shoulder. Cute almond color eyes and thick thighs. A small waist line and pretty nice size boobs and a nice ass. "No sweet heart, I don't. I'll just get you anther one alright honey" I heard a lady say, who appeared to be her mother. She kind of looked like her mother. Her mom was hot of an older lady.

"But, I liked that kind and they don't have it in stock anymore." I heard her mumble. I got up and walked over to her. "Hey, is this what you're going on about?" I asked her, while holding out the mint favored lip-gloss. I bet it tastes great on her lips. "Oh yes, thank you" she cheerfully said, while taking the lip-gloss out my hand. She smiled at me. That is when I notice she had freckles. "How cute" I thought to myself, I always thought freckle was cute on girls.

"Yeah, no problem" I said, while walking back to my seat. I wanted to ask for her number but she was in front of her mom. "What a charming boy" I heard her mother say, while they left the store. I looked back to take a glance of the girl ass again, when I notice she was checking me out. When I looked at her, she blushed and quickly followed her mother out the food place. I smirked knowing, she liked me. I mean come on look at me, I'm one hot dude. I finished off my food and hot up and left. It was about time I headed home.

When I arrive home to my run down apartment duplex my father was staying in, I dreaded going in. I hated living with my dad. He was a complete ass, but hey that's probably when I got it from. My mother wanted nothing to do with me or him. She left me and my father when I was about eight and married some rich guy and had kids with him. Forgetting all about me and my dad, but who cares. Fuck that bitch. When I walked into my home, the place looking clean, I was surprise because the place was never clean.

"Duncan that's you boy" I heard my father say. "Yeah" I said, while lying on the couch. I looked towards the hall, knowing he was about to come from there. I was shocked to find a girl walking out of my father room, with see-threw gown on. I sat up on the couch. "Who the heck are you?" I asked, trying heard not to stare at her boobs that showed clearly.

"Hi! I am Liz. Your father girlfriend" I winced at her annoying voice. Oh God. Not another one of dad's annoying cling girlfriends.

"Yep, she my lady Duncan, I want your ass to respect her or your out. Got that?" I nodded in agreement, even though I hated my dad. I had no other place to go, so I had to follow his stupid rules. EW. I said when I saw my dad and girlfriend making out. I got up and went o my room, not wanting to see the R-rated thing that was about to happen. When I got to my room, everything was the same as I left it six months ago. "The dumb chick could of clean my room while she was at it" I thought, while picking up the stuff off my floor. When, I had finish tidying up my room. I lay down on my bed, which still had my skulls; I craved in when I was younger on the headboard. I was about to doze off when I heard a knock on the door.

"What?" I said while putting my pillow over my bed, I just wanted to sleep. "Don't what me; you will be going back to school on Monday, no questions ask." I heard my dad say, man I hated school. But at least there will be ladies there; I haven't got laid in six months. "Whatever now leave me alone, old man" I said to my dad, while shutting my eyes and falling to sleep. Thinking about all the girls I am about to screw. And trouble I know I am about to get into.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: sorry for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter, I really should look over my writing some more anyway here chapter 3 warning: Mature context is included lol.

My darling love

By

4everbebe

Chapter: my first sexual thought

After leaving the food place, I got into my mom's car still blushing from the boy I had met stares. "He was kind of cute" I thought. My mom had got into the car and started to drive us home.

"That boy, he was a cutie wasn't he Courtney?" my mom said, while smiling to herself, even though I didn't tell her. She could tell I admire him. I blushed as I nodded my head. It wasn't everyday I talk to my mother about boys.

"It was nice of him to give me back my lip-gloss, yeah" I said, while looking at the window. My mom just chuckled a little bit. I think she found it amusing how I get shy easily. I rolled my eyes, as I shut my eyes thinking about how school will be for me. I am going to the 10th grade and wanted to do well like I did every year in school. Passing with honor roll marks. "Dad will be proud of me, when I tell him I won award for volunteering at a home-less center torturing kids" I thought, while smiling to myself. I love making my Father proud; his approval meant the most to me. He is a hard-working man, who always did his best. He'd a VP at a Helicopter company and I hope one day, I can be as successful as he is.

"Earth to Courtney, come on lets get these things inside, so I can start on dinner. Your father will be back in a couple of hours." I heard my mother say, while opening up the trunk. My mother was part owner of a clothing store, that was doing really well off, she worked only 2 ½ hours a day too; leaving her penalty of time to do house-work and the cooking. "My family is perfect" I said to myself, while carrying all my new clothes up to my room. I finished putting away all my new stuff and packing my backpack I got with my new school supplies. "Done, time for a bath" I said to myself, as I ran my water, I look at my naked reflection in the mirror; I have grown over the past year. My face has gotten cuter "so mom tells me" I thought. I had curves now, at first I was flat as a board now I had pretty nice looking boobs, but I hated my butt. My butt is was too big. "Why won't it go down?" I cried, as I continued to look at myself. No matter how much I exercised, my butt stayed I sighed as I looked at my hips, they was kind of wide. "I am so fat" I whispered, while I rub my stomach. My mom told me I wasn't fat, I just got her thickness. "Yeah right…" I said aloud, while getting into the bath water.

"Ahh much better" the water felt great, as I started to wash up, my thought led me back to the boy in the burger place. He was so cute, with his green faux-hawk, and piercing, and his bad boy image. Without noticing, my hand had started rubbing my virginal, I blushed at what I was doing, but didn't stop. The feeling was too good to stop, I held on to the side of the bath tub, as my hand started to rub my clit. I moan from the pleasure. "What am I doing?" I thought, as I started to feel on my boobs, while still rubbing my clit. I bit my lip from moaning to loud, it will be completely embarrassing if my mom caught me. While pleasing myself, my thoughts led me back to that boy, he was so hot and the way he looked at me with desirer made my pleasure even better just thinking about it. The thought of him touching me, made me want to expload. I thought of his kissing me over my body, doing things to me, I never thought I can think. I gasp as I felt an uncontrollably feeling go off, I started to trust into my hand harder, wanting more, and I let out a big moan. I collapsed back into the water, I was out of breath. "Ah! That felt…amazing" I thought, I never experience anything like that before, I never touch myself the way I did, just now. I felt ashamed and dirty yet sexy and please at the same time. After washing up…again. I got out of the tub and got dress.

"Courtney, your father is home" I heard my mother yell from downstairs. I jump up; dropping the book I was reading and headed down, to greet my dad. When I got downstairs, he and mom was hugging and flirting with each other.

"Daddy!" I yelled happily, while running over to him. He hugged me with his big strong arms, and I gladly hugged him back.

"I missed you daddy" I said, while smiling up at him. He smiled back at me and said he missed me too. I hugged him again.

"I got you something" he said, while walking over to the couch, I quickly followed, curious about what he had gotten me. I sat next to him. My mother went back to the kitchen to finish up with dinner. My dad pulled out a small box with a ribbon on top. I took the box from him, quickly opening it. It was a gold bracelet with a heart hanging from it.

"Oh Daddy it's beautiful, thank you" I smiled, as I hug him, he hugged me back and help me put it on.

"Your welcome honey, I saw it in this store window and thought of you. I said that will look wonderful on my perfect little girl" I smiled at him; my dad was truly the best.

"Okay you two, dinners ready" me and my father got up and joined my mother. After dinner, I gave my mother and father a kiss on the cheek goodnight, and headed off to my room. I was completely tired. "Today was a great day; I got new clothes and a bracelet. Hangout with mami, and dad came home" I smiled, while turning off the light. I love my life and I wouldn't want it any other way.

I hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry for the ~M~ rated scene lol if you don't like, just skip it. Also Reviews do inspire me to write people


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: just in case you guys don't know, Courtney is black and Hispanic.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own TD series, because if I did, the show will be about my favorite couples {which is Duncan and Courtney, Bridgette and Geoff} going to high school together. Also Duncan, DJ and Geoff are 17

My darling love

By

4everbebe

Chapter: First day of school

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock; it was 6:30 am. I was still tired, but made my way out of bed anyway. I walked to the bathroom to take a shower, after I was done showering and brushing my teeth, I got dress. I decided on wearing, black jeans that was kind of tight: I knew I should have gotten one size up" I thought while looking at myself in the mirror. I also had a red tube top on, it kind of show my cleavage off, but my mom insisted I get this shirt. "Go figure" I thought, while putting on my red shoes.

"Courtney, hurry down. Your breakfast is ready!" I heard my Mami yell from the kitchen, I quickly brushed my hair and put on the bracelet daddy have gave me the other day and some earrings.

"Aw Courtney, you look beautiful" my mother said, while I walked into the kitchen. She was putting mines and fathers food on the table. My dad was already sitting at the table reading the news paper; they were always up and dress before I am.

"Thanks mami" I said, while giving her a kiss on the cheek and taking my sit at the table.

"I hope you don't think your leaving the house like that?" my father asked, while I was chewing on my piece of bacon.

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"You're half naked" he simply replied, as he sat the newspaper down, looking right at me.

"Oh Hector, she looks fine" my mother said, defending me.

"But honey, her stomach is showing, that is no way a 15 year old girl should dress"

"honey, there is nothing wrong with that, she is 15 and its time for her to start acting like it, she's getting older, so let her have fun dear" my mother said, while putting her arms around my daddy's neck. He dad just sighed in defeat, my mother always wins they're arguments and gets her way with daddy. I smiled at them, when I they kissed. Usually kids get disgusted by the sight of there parents kissing, but not me, I thought it was cute.

When I was finish eating I got up and looked at the clock hanging above the door that led to the living room. It was 7:58am and school started at 8:25am.

"Dad, we have to go or I am going to be late" I said to my dad.

"Right, I am going to be late getting home tonight, I have a big meeting today, which may last quite a while and a lot of paper work to catch up on." My father said, while getting up and putting on his coat.

"Okay, sweetheart" my mother said, she was washing the dishes. We both kissed my mother good-bye, and then headed to the car.

On the way to school, me and my dad talk about the birds and the bees which left me blushing.

"Don't worry daddy, I am not going to have a kid and drop out of school" I laughed, while kissing his cheek, then getting out the car and shutting the door. My father just smiled at me, before driving off to go to work.

When I turned around to take a look at the school, there were a lot of teenage kids. As I walked towards the front entrance I accidentally bumped into a huge guy, who had blond hair, he have to be at least 300 pounds.

"Oh...sorry" I said shyly

"No problem, I didn't feel a thing ha-ha, I'm Owen" he laughed, while patting his stomach. I couldn't help but giggly.

"Ok, I'm Courtney"

"OWEN!! Come on, let's go" I heard an orange headed girl say, she was pretty. She had green eyes too. And wore a green shirt and skirt.

"Coming, catch ya later" Owen said, while running off to the orange headed girl. As I continued walking, I notice Bridgette and Katie. I smiled to myself as I ran up to them.

"Hey Courtney" Katie said, while hugging me.

"Hi Katie, how you been?" I asked her, as we continued to walk.

"I've been wonderful" she smiled.

"That's good, do you have classed with me and Bridgette too?"

"I sure do" Katie said, while nodding her head. She was always overly excited.

"Great" I said cheerfully, while smiling.

"Hey Courtney nice outfit" Bridgette said

"Thanks, yours too" I blushed. Bridgette was wearing blue shorts that stop a little below her inner thighs and a white long sleeve that had holes in it, so you can see her blue swim top that was under it. Katie was wearing a tight pink dress, which showed off her curves perfectly.

"We all look cute" Katie said, while wrapping her arms around me and Bridgette. We all laughed, as we headed to our first period. When we got there, we were about 10 minutes early.

"Wow, the classroom is kind of big" I said, while looking around. High school was a big deal for me since it was my first day.

"But its fun, I heard the teacher was nice" Bridgette said, while taking her seat. Katie and I sat next to her in the same roll. There were a couple of other students in the class, talking. All three of us, was chatting as well, when the teacher walked in.

After our three periods was up, we headed outside for lunch. We decided to sit in the bleachers by the football yard. There were a couple of football players practicing. We heard guys talking. We turn to see who the guys where, when they walked over near us.

"Ha-ha you both looked alright together dude" it was Geoff and Dj; I giggled how Katie's and Bridgette's eyes lit up.

"No way man, that chick was crazy, I only had sex with her once and she was talking about marriage." My eyes widen, when I noticed that the guy talking was the boy I met in the burger joint the other day. I bit my lip, when Katie, called them all over.

"Hey sweetie" Katie said, while hugging Dj. Dj smiled at her and hug her back, giving her a kiss.

"Geoff" Bridgette said happily

"Hey babe" Geoff replied, while sitting down by Bridgette.

"Sup ladies".

"Hey Duncan," Katie smiled. "Duncan? So that's his name" I thought while smiling to myself, the name goes well with him.

"Hey dude, this is my girlfriend Bridgette I was talking about" said Geoff, Bridgette smiled at Duncan.

"Sup, I would tell you my name, but it seems, kit-Kat already said" Duncan said, while pointing a thumb at Katie.

"Well Duncan, it's nice to meet you. This is my friend Courtney" Bridgette said, while smiling.

"We met before, didn't we toots" he said, while turning to me. I blushed, as he smiled at me.

"Oh you did?" Bridgette asked, while turning to me too. I just nodded.

"Yeah, at the burger place…" I shyly said, while looking down. Bridgette eyes grew a little wide, because she relies; Duncan was the guy I was talking about the other day on the phone with her.

"Okay, you have to tell me what's going on here later girls" Katie said, she wanted to know what was going on as well, I nodded my head at her.

"I got to get to practice" Dj said, while standing up then kissing Katie a goodbye. We all waved goodbye to him, as he ran on the field.

"Let's eat I'm starving" Geoff said, while eating some of Bridgette's food.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind have a bite of that" Duncan added. I blushed deeply; when I notice Duncan was looking right at me.

Well that's that, please review. Please? Come on do it for me, the person who is like writing this story for your enjoyment people.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: so we can have things clear, hears everyone names.

Courtney Lamiya Gomez  
Duncan Shawn Magee

Bridgette Maryanne Blart  
Geoff Leo Melean

Katie Michelle Jones  
Damien John "Dj" Michaels

My Darling love

By

4everbebe

Chapter: After school

"OMG the first day of school was so awesome" Katie screamed excitedly, we were on our way to Bridgette's place.

"I know right? Can you believe us and the boys have 6th period P: E together" Bridgette added, while smiling.

"Hey Courtney? You never told me about Duncan and you?" Katie said, while looking at me.

"Well, we met at an eating place, he found my lip-gloss and gave it to me and I think he's cute" I said, while blushing. I always grow shy when talking about guys with my girl friends; they were more experience with them, while I, Courtney Lamiya Gomez never had a boyfriend, reasons why? Because either I am ugly or because I am such a loser.

"Aw, well why don't you ask him out then?" Katie suggested, just blushed even more.

When we arrived at Bridgette house, her mom was in the living room cleaning, like my mother, Bridgette's mom only work 2 and ½ hours a day too.

"Hey mom" Bridgette said, kissing her mom on the cheek.

"Hey Honey, aw look at you three, so cute you girls are" Mrs. Blart said happily, as she pulled us all into a hug.

"Thanks" we said, while hugging her; she was like a second mom to me. She was a very kind woman.

"Hello girls" we turned around to see Mr. Blart standing there, he was a lawyer and he was nice. He and my Dad always golf together and sometime double date with our moms, Katie's parents sometimes join them.

"Hey dad" Bridgette said while hugging him. He hugged her back.

"Hi " me and Katie both said at the same time. He smiled at us and said hello.

"Come one, we have to go do our homework" Bridgette said, while leaving the living room. We quickly followed her.

"I can't believe we got all this boring homework on the first day" Bridgette said, while throwing her book.

"I know, my head like hurts" Katie sighed. I laughed at them both. They both hated doing homework, I wasn't a huge fan myself, but I did what needed to be done.

"So Courtney, you never did answer me" Katie said to me, while getting up and looking at herself in the mirror.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, while closing my book; I was finish with all my homework.

"Well, I said why don't you ask Duncan out, and you never answered me" She said, while taking her hair out her two pony-tails. I always thought she looked better with out the two pig-tales, but with them she still looked cute.

"Well, I mean…I just don't know how" I said, while walking towards the mirror too, Bridgette followed me.

"What do you mean, you don't know how? Ha-ha it's easy, besides he totally likes you" Katie said, while smiling at me. I smiled back at her. She was way nice to me; she always has been ever since me and Bridgette met her.

"Yeah Courtney, look at what happen in P: E today" Bridgette added, while brushing her hair. I blushed, as I remember at what happen earlier.

Flashback

"Hey, look out Courtney" I heard Bridgette yell from the bleachers, she was sitting there with Geoff, making out.

"Huh?" when I turned around, a ball was coming straight throws my face. I froze and closed my eyes, thinking this was it for my face. When I relies there was no ball hitting me my face. I opened my eyes.

"There, there sweet cheeks, no boy hurting that pretty little face of yours" it was Duncan, he caught the ball.

"Thanks" I said shyly, I was actually talking to Duncan, the guy I had a huge crush on.

"No problem darling" he said, as he smirks at me. I smiled back at him.

"So sweetheart, you're pretty hot" he said, while throwing the ball at some poor boys face, I think he's name was Harold. He was in my math class.

"Um…well so are you" I mumbled, I wasn't really good at this flirting thing. He just smiled and winks at me, before running off towards Dj.

End of flashback

"It's pretty obvious, you want each other" Bridgette said, while putting on her bathing suit.

"Well maybe your right" I agreed, while I smiled, me and Katie was also putting on a bathing suits. We were use to see each other naked.

"Bridgette sweetheart, your boyfriend and his friends are here" we quickly ran downstairs to greet the guys.

"Well I'll leave you guys alone" Mrs. Blart said, while walking off into the kitchen.

"Come on, let's got to the pool" Bridgette said, while pulling Geoff. He and the guys, was already in there swimsuit. I giggled to myself, knowing they drove here liked that.

"Woohoo" Geoff yelled, before slashing into the water, causing water to get all over me. I laughed, when I saw Bridgette sneak up behind him and dunk his head underwater,  
Katie and Dj were playing with a ball, flirting.

"Hey Gorgeous looking extra sexy, when your looking like that" Duncan said to me, while he checked me out. My cheeks turn to reddish like color. I was wearing a white bikini.

"So tell me hot-stuff, you got a boyfriend" he asked, while putting his arm around me. I just shook my head.

"Is that right? Well how about me and you…" but before he can finish, his phone rang, I sighed, and I wanted him to finish what he was saying.

"Oh hey Tori, what that's? Oh really now…ha-ha well, I'm on my way" Duncan said, before hanging up. I couldn't help but to be curious on whom this Tori was. "Is she Duncan's GF? But is she is, why would he ask me If I had a BF?" I thought, as I watched him leave, I wanted to tell him to stay, but I was to shy too.

please review, i know you guy's wanna tell me how you feel about the chapter XP


	6. Chapter 6

My darling love

By

4everbebe

Chapter: Sex and a crush

Duncan's POV

MATURE CONTEXT: Skip if you don't like.

"Ah! Duncan right there….mhmm, don't stop pleaseeee" Tori screamed, as I bang the shit out her, she held onto me, like I was fucking boyfriend or something, as soon as I am done, I'm leaving ASAP, no since in sticking around, other then a good fuck, Tori had nothing I wanted. "Whatever you say Sweetheart" I groaned, while flipping her over, fucking her doggy style. She grabbed the sheets, biting her pillow, so she can control the volume of her moaning. Her father was downstairs; I smirked at the thought of him catching me banging his little girl, oh how that will be funny.

"Duncan, your sooo good…baby, fuck me hard…ah, OMG I'm Cumming" she moaned loudly, as she came all over my member for the 8th time, I didn't stop fucking her though, I haven't reach my limit yet. I had her doggy style, so she wouldn't look at me, I didn't want to see her face, I didn't want to see the love in her eyes, that I knew she had for me. I always do it doggy style to every girl I been with or the girl is on top; backwards of course, sometimes, I do it missionary, but I make sure I don't look into their eyes. Because if I did, I would see the admiration they had for me, every girl I been with, always and I mean always fell in love with me. I never return their feelings, there no need to considering, I never liked any of them. So why should I see the love? When I didn't want it?

"Oh fuck…" I moaned softly, as I felt her pussy tighten around my member again, this time I came along with her, she moaned my name over and over as I collapsed on top of her. I rolled off her and quickly pulled the condom of throwing it away. I pulled my jeans up, I never get completely naked.

END OF MATURE CONTEXT

"Duncan…I missed you so much" I heard her say, I didn't look her way, from the sound of her voice, I knew she was crying. Tori and I met about two years ago, I was 15, and she was 16 at the time. As soon as we met, she gave it to me in quickness, always telling me I am the best she ever had, but I get that from almost every girl I screwed.

"Your still the best, baby" she said, while pulling a T-shirt over her. I walked over to the other side of the room to put on my shirt. I wanted to get out there, I didn't have time for one of her love confessions, and I heard an enough of them.

"I love…" but before she can finish, I interruppted her.

"Look, I know you're like in love with me and all, but I don't feel for you in that way toots like I told you before, you're a friend with benefits, and if you didn't like the idea, we can cut it off." I said in a harsh tone, I watch as she tries to hold back the tears. Not like I would've felt sorry for her if I saw he cried. I wouldn't even care.

"Whatever…" she mumbled, as she walked into the bathroom, I already knew she was about to cry in there. I just shrugged my shoulders, before hoping out her window. "Damn, I'm hungry, I wonder if the guy's are still at Bridgette's house" I got into my car and drove back to Blondie's house, if she wasn't Geoff Girlfriend, I would try and have sex with her too, same goes for Dj's girl. When I arrived, Blondie's mom told me they were all in the kitchen, great I was starving. When I walked into the Kitchen, I saw them eating pizza, from the looks of it Vegetarian pizza, I think Geoff mention his Girl, being a vegetarian.

"Sup man, come grab a slice" Dj said, while pulling up a chair for me, I walked over and took a slice, I sat down as I started munching down on the meat-less pizza, it wasn't all that bad. Courtney was staring at me, I smirked at her, causing her cute ass to blush and turn the other way around. "So she a shy one" I thought, as I grab on another piece a pizza.

"Dude, where did you run off to anyways?" Geoff asked, while he tossed me a soda.

"I went to Tori's house" I simply replied, opening my can cola. I glanced at the girl's, they looked curious on who Tori was, especially Courtney, Geoff and Dj already knew who she was.

"Who is Tori?" Katie asked, while looking over at Courtney. I ignored the glances the three girls made at each other; I already knew Courtney liked me. But why wouldn't she? I'm hot.

"Just some chick" I said, while stuffing some chips in my mouth, normally, I would've told anyone straight up, Tori was my fuck buddy, but for some reason, I wouldn't tell them that, like something was holding me back from saying it. Like, I didn't want to crush Courtney's feeling or something.

"Oh, okay…" Courtney sighed in relief.

"Yeah so don't worry your pretty ass babe, you're the only one I got eye's for" I said, while licking my lips at Courtney, she looked at me with shocked eye's; I winked at her, as I got up and went to the bathroom. I can hear Geoff and Dj, laughing, while the girls giggled at Courtney shy expression.

While I was peeing, I thought back on what I said to Courtney and the way she looked at me. She had it bad for ol' dunky boy. In deep down, I had badly for her too. Everything about her was just…just hot, the way she smiled, the way she laugh, the way she talk, walk, swimed, everything…hell, I think I got crush on the her.

"Me have a crush?" I said aloud, while washing my hands. No way can I have a crush; I don't get crushes, not ever. But every time she looks at me, my heart starts to beat a bit faster. Could it be, that I? Duncan Shawn Magee, has fallen for a girl? Pssh no way…right? Right?

"Come on Duncan, we gotta go, we promised my dad we help him clean out the garage" Geoff said, while knocking on the door. I quickly dried my hands and walked out the bathroom. As I walked past Courtney, I smiled at her, she smiled back at me with those cute innocence eyes of her's.

Please review or I won't update, seriously, why should I write this, when I am not getting anything in return? Mhmm?? Yeah that's what I thought lol like is said review people xD


	7. Chapter 7

A/n" Thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you like the chapter: P and so sorry about the late update, I lost my internet but now im back [:

My Darling Love

By

4everbebe

Chapter: Asking Duncan

After the guys left, The girls and me went up to Bridgette's room, Katie and I was sleeping over her house and all going to school in the morning together. We changed into are Pajamas and was now watching the movie "Step brothers", but we wasn't paying attention to it because we were to busy gossiping about the boys.

"OmG I am like in love with him you guys" Screamed Katie, she was going on and on about Dj. How he and her will meet on Saturday night to 'Do it'. Bridgette told me and Katie, that her Geoff only did it three times and that Geoff told her, he was in love with her. I smiled, as Katie and Bridgette look so in love with their boyfriends, but I have to admit, I am a little jealous, I want a boyfriend. I want someone to call, hold, to love…but sadly, I am left alone.

"So Courtney, when are you going to tell Duncan, you like him" Katie asked me, while nudging my shoulder.

"Like, never!" I said, while folding my arms.

"Come on Court, he totally likes you" Bridgette said, while smiling at me.

"And I like him too, but…my Dad will not like him, have you seen Duncan image? He's a bad boy and Good girls, like me, don't date Bad boys like him, but Daddy will be furious."

"So what? It's your life, not your Dad's Courtney and Duncan doesn't seem that bad" Katie expressed. Bridgette agreed with her.

"I know but still…I'm scared, what if I ruin everything or something?" I whined, while hitting my head with a pillow in frustration.

"You won't, just ask him out, I'm sure he'll say yes, you heard what he said earlier? You're the only girl he has eyes for and if you ask me that was sweet" Bridgette reminded me, while her and Katie hugged me.

"Thanks, I love you guy's ha-ha I mean girls" I laughed, as I hugged them back. They're always there for me, like I am there for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY!

We were on our way to P: E when, we saw Duncan picking on some poor nerd boy, Harold? I think his name was, he was a total geek, wore glasses and has pimples on his face. But, the sad part about him is that he really thinks he's cool. Maybe because he hangs out with Le'shawna, she's a cheerleader, she very a healthy girl, very pretty though, but loud. You could hear her from miles away, but everyone likes her, she's cool.

"So dork, ready for your weekly pounding?" I heard Duncan say, while grabbing nerd boy by the collar of his shirt.

"I have you know, that I am high skilled in ninja fighting technique" I chuckled, as I saw Duncan lifted Harold up and threw him in the trash can.

"Ninja that loser" Duncan laughed, as he walked up to me and put his arm around me, I blushed at his touch.

"Hey Sexy, as always, looking extremely hot" Duncan said to me, while checking me out. I suddenly felt self-cautious about my body again.

"Hi Duncan" I smiled, as I pulled a way from his, hiding behind Bridgette and Katie, so Duncan couldn't see my body.

"I think it's cute how play the shy card babe" Duncan winked at me "see you beautiful ladies in gym, and don't worry Courtney I'll make sure no balls come your way" Duncan said, before walking off in to the Gym. "Aw! He said my name" I thought, while following him into the gym.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER GYM

After Gym, we met up with the guys in the parking lot, Katie and Bridgette were too busy talking to Geoff and Dj, so I it was the perfect time for me to ask Duncan out.

"So, um…Duncan I was wondering, if maybe you and me can like, you know hang out…sometime?" I shyly asked him, while looking down at the ground; I was scared he'll say no.

"Sure thing baby, anytime" Duncan replied, while looking at me with his cute cocky smile.

"Really?! I mean great, how about Saturday night?" I asked, slowly growing a bit of confidents in myself.

"That's cool, what's your number so I can call you about the plans" Duncan said, while pulling out his phone, I told him my number.

"Call you later babe, I gotta go" he said, while hoping in his car, Geoff and Dj got into the car too. I wave goodbye to Duncan, while smiling to myself, anxiously waiting for his call.

I was in my room studying for my math test I had coming up, when my cell rang; I got up and saw Duncan's number on the caller ID. I took a deep breath before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Sup Hot-Stuff"

"Hey, Duncan" I smiled to myself, I loved his voice, it made me weak in the knees.

"So about Saturday, how would you like it if I took you on a ride one of my favorite places, where I go to think and chill out?"

"That sounds Nice" I said shyly, I was curious on what kind of place it was.

"Alright Babe, See Saturday" with that he hung up, I put my phone down on the dresser, I couldn't believe about to go on a date with Duncan, the boy of my dreams. I wanted to scream, but I didn't want to wait my Dad from his nap. I laid back down and went back to studying, but all I could think about was Duncan and me.

Please review people :D


End file.
